


【圈套｜飛唐】深夜食堂：孟少飛篇

by a_pale_moon_rises



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 11:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19535674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pale_moon_rises/pseuds/a_pale_moon_rises
Summary: *唐毅越來越溫柔了~~*語無倫次注意，因為雜事氣了一天，只好去吃個蛋包飯，邊吃邊寫，事前毫無計畫，如果有前後矛盾請見諒。





	【圈套｜飛唐】深夜食堂：孟少飛篇

唐毅對食物的執著其來有自。  
小時候在養父母家裡，養母雖然也會給他做飯，但因為身體不好，也只是偶一為之，那是少有的親情，在平板無奇的飯菜裡，也有一些些溫暖，但養母終究抵抗不過疾病離他而去之後，那個「家」便成為他的夢魘，養父的冷待、言語的暴力都讓他無法忍受，最後奪門而出。  
流浪街頭的日子裡，不要說好飯好菜，每天能有東西吃都不容易，他和後來認識的左紅葉或者打些小零工，或者有路旁的志工接濟，也曾在街頭到處覓食，唐毅還記得有一年冬天，他在工地裡做臨時工，冬日裡雖然不那麼容易出汗，但搬了一整天的磚還是累得渾身痠疼，終於換得微薄的薪水，他買了兩碗熱騰騰的湯麵，和左紅葉坐在街邊就吃起來，那些艱困的日子刻在唐毅的骨血裡，讓他永難忘懷。  
後來，他遇到了唐國棟，住進那幢漂亮的玻璃房子裡，唐國棟待他和左紅葉極好，每天傍晚回家，他總可以看到唐國棟在廚房裡忙碌的身影，各種食材在那個神祕的空間裡，在那人的巧手上，總有千變萬化的口味，他告訴唐毅「治大國如烹小鮮」，告訴唐毅平凡的生活是快樂的，告訴唐毅要去找自己的肋骨，他讓唐毅感覺到自己原來也可以有一個愛他的人，給他一個真正的「家」。然而唐國棟終於還是離他而去，可是他不能悲傷，他必須好好振作起來完成唐國棟的遺願，很長一段時間裡，他都不敢走進家裡的廚房，那個空間好像隨著唐國棟的死而被封印一般，他對食物的欲望和想像也降到低點，常常為了行天盟裡的事忙得昏天黑地，整天就連水都很少喝，飲食也只是為了能繼續做事，一個麵包也就打發過去。  
直到有一個人走進他的生命裡。這個人叫孟少飛，是跟唐國棟死在一起的李麗真的警校後輩，總是纏著他要追兩人死亡的真相，打亂他的行程，破壞他的計畫，搞得唐毅不勝其煩，光是看到他頭上翹起來的那撮毛就討厭，每次氣得回到家要靠做菜平靜心靈，這讓唐毅的廚藝有非常神速的進步。  
再後來，在老天必定打人臉的定律下，他和孟少飛戀愛、同居、結婚，孟少飛總是愛吃一些奇奇怪怪的組合，例如什麼辣味麵疙瘩配可樂，唐毅一開始很不習慣，但為了哄孟少飛高興，也只好接受。

唐毅出獄後，行天盟解散併入世海集團，有道一和紅葉的幫助，漸漸走入正軌，得以在下班時間回家給孟少飛做飯，享受溫馨的家庭生活，關於食物的討論成為兩人的重要話題。  
「唐毅唐毅！今天吃什麼！」孟少飛的聲音從電話裡傳來，唐毅露出笑意，引來一旁的左紅葉白眼  
「你想吃什麼？」唐毅仍翻著資料，腦袋卻已想了好幾種菜色組合  
「我想吃辣味牛肉麵！」  
「可是你早上有點咳嗽還說喉嚨痛，不可以吃辣。」  
「那我要炸排骨！」  
「喉嚨痛也不可以吃炸物。」仍然是冷淡的拒絕  
「哼！這不行那不行那你幹嘛問我啊！」嗯，破音了，喉嚨還沒好  
「寶貝，這兩天先不要吃這些，我燉洋蔥雞湯給你喝，好不好？」聽見孟少飛有點不高興了，唐毅只好放軟聲音，左紅葉聽到刻意柔和好幾度的『寶貝』，早已拉著道一逃遁而走，以免被放閃攻擊  
「不要！大不了不吃飯哼！」孟少飛的FIFI都要豎直了  
「寶貝，今天喝雞湯，等你喉嚨好了我就給你做辣味牛肉麵，我保證，嗯？」唐毅使出孟少飛最難抵抗的溫柔結尾助詞手段  
「……那你不能到時候又反悔喔！」  
「好，我等下下班就去接你，然後一起去買雞肉，回家燉湯，好嗎？」  
「那好！我去整理檔案了！再見唷！」  
「嗯。」  
唐毅切斷電話，辦公室裡早已空無一人，他歪頭想了想，剛才道一和紅葉不是還在？怎麼不見了？不記得應該就是談好了，算了。唐毅果決地放下正在談公事的念頭，起身整理桌面準備下班去接孟少飛一起去超市買洋蔥雞湯的材料，又是一天美好的結束。

晚餐時間通常是唐毅和孟少飛的日常心靈交流時間，昏黃的燈光下，氤氳的熱氣中，溫柔的香味裡，是每一天工作後疲憊身心的最佳安慰劑。  
但是今天，似乎有點不同。  
唐毅下班前打電話孟少飛未接，打到警局只說出任務去，就這麼杳無音訊了一個晚上，當孟少飛打開家門已近午夜，挾著滿身初冬的寒氣進客廳，意料之外卻又理所當然地，沒有漆黑一片，屋裡全亮著燈，唐毅坐在沙發上等他  
「回來了。」  
「嗯。」  
唐毅起身走向孟少飛，輕輕摟住他，孟少飛邊嫌棄自己邊把頭靠在唐毅肩上  
「我身上很髒，先去洗澡好了……」  
「今天出外勤？我打去警局問過，很麻煩的事嗎？」  
唐毅通常不過問孟少飛的工作，但今天，孟少飛一進門他就察覺不對勁，以往就算晚歸，他也會跟唐毅吵著要吃消夜，邊吃邊絮絮叨叨跟他講工作多辛苦，犯人多難對付，或是自己多英勇。  
然而今天，孟少飛異常沉默，只是軟綿綿靠在他身上，不像撒嬌，更像壓抑著痛苦的無力，他只好多問兩句。  
「麻煩也不是……就是……我先去洗澡，等等再跟你說……」  
孟少飛輕推開唐毅，垂著頭上樓去，唐毅跟在他身後，直到浴室門關上，水聲響起，才又下樓進了廚房。  
孟少飛洗好澡出來，隨意擦了兩下頭髮便倒在床上整個人蜷成一團，唐毅推門進來見到眼前景象有些吃驚，很快冷靜下來坐到床邊，把孟少飛抱起來放在懷裡，一手摟著他的腰，一手壓住他的頭靠向自己，還同時用毛巾為他擦乾頭髮，低沉而極柔的聲音響起  
「寶貝，餓嗎？要不要吃點東西？」  
「嗯……中午到現在也沒吃飯……對不起啦……」孟少飛想著唐毅又要怪他飲食不正常，趕緊先道歉，卻沒有迎來預想的責備  
「寶貝，我弄了栗子南瓜湯和圓麵包，走吧！」  
「啊……喔……」孟少飛嘴上答應，卻動也不動  
唐毅見孟少飛仍然蔫蔫的，便一把抱起他，雙手穩穩托著，孟少飛也下意識夾住他的腰，就這麼下樓去。  
把孟少飛案放在餐桌旁，唐毅轉身進廚房把消夜端出來，熱騰騰金黃色澤的南瓜湯散發濃郁的香氣，搭配焦香酥脆的麵包擺在桌上，唐毅拿著湯匙在他對面坐下，舀起一勺湯吹了吹，遞到他嘴邊  
「寶貝，喝喝看。」  
孟少飛就著對方的手把湯吞下，唐毅又順勢餵了近半碗，還吃了半個麵包，等被餵食的孟少飛精神振作了點，才又開啟話題  
「今天怎麼了？嗯？」  
孟少飛抬起頭盯著唐毅，深深望進他眼裡，那裏頭是泛著愛意，又帶著些許擔憂的，溫柔而瀲灩的水光，無論什麼滔天巨浪，在那樣深情的凝視裡都能化作一碧萬頃。  
「我今天出外勤，是一個特案。」孟少飛頓了頓，唐毅知道他還要說下去，只靜靜地聽  
「我們在路上巡邏，看到一個渾身是傷的小孩子，大概就八九歲，他不肯回家，也不跟我們去警局，只好問他家裡地址，循線到他家，是個單親家庭，那個爸爸……那個爸爸，酗酒還有吸毒前科，因為小孩子買錯晚飯的便當，買錯了，然後那個爸爸就拿藤條……他就拿藤條……然後小孩子、小孩子就逃出去……唐毅，我想起了你……唐毅，我想起你，就是那個小孩子，那個小孩子，唐毅……那個小孩子就逃出去了……他如果沒有遇到我們、唐毅……他如果……我們如果早一點……」  
孟少飛先是語無倫次，接著聲音越來越低，帶著哽咽，幾乎說不下去。唐毅坐到孟少飛身旁，將他摟進懷裡，一下一下拍他的背，感受到懷裡持續的顫抖，感受到肩膀被淚水泅濕，感受孟少飛所有的感受，唐毅心疼地無以復加，他知道這個工作會看見許多人性的黑暗和罪惡，他也知道這是孟少飛一生的職志，他更知道孟少飛這樣開朗，一定能承擔這些重任，即使遇到瓶頸也絕不放棄，可是他今天這樣傷心，除了工作，更是因為自己，這一刻，這一刻唐毅只想孟少飛在他懷裡大哭一場，把他的無力、憤恨、恐懼全都狠狠地哭出來。  
不知道過了多久，孟少飛漸趨平靜，仍窩在唐毅懷裡，還斷斷續續地說著案件後續，從他把那個父親押進警局，到那個孩子被安頓好，孟少飛還請他吃炸雞，到他趕工把暫時隔離孩子的緊急文件送出等等，唐毅也不打斷，只偶爾餵他喝一小口湯，或替他擦嘴，或替他擤鼻涕抹眼淚，或拍拍他的背，或撫他的臉頰，或輕輕吻他，帶著一聲聲『寶貝』，和他分擔所有痛苦。  
等到整碗湯喝完，孟少飛已經冷靜下來，他靠在唐毅身上，語調輕快了些  
「唐毅，我這樣是不是很弱很沒用啊？」  
「不，你是了不起的警察，偵三隊的隊長。」  
「可是我哭成這樣耶……」  
「因為我的寶貝最善良。」  
「那你會覺得我很好笑嗎？」  
「當然不會。」  
「那你會生氣我沒吃飯嗎？」  
「……有一點點。」  
「那你還是覺得我好笑好了……」  
「我的寶貝一點都不好笑，」唐毅抱起孟少飛，讓他正對著自己，一字一字說的極慢卻極重「孟少飛，是天下最善良，最厲害的警察，我會不高興你不照顧自己，沒有好好吃飯，但是如果你出勤晚歸，我還是會在家給你做消夜，等孟大警官回來吃，因為是我最珍貴，唯一的寶貝。」  
孟少飛說不出話來，只能緊緊環住唐毅寬闊的肩膀，把臉埋在他頸窩裡蹭，才能緩解心裡將要滿脹出來的感動，他輕輕咬住唐毅的肩，含混不清的嫌棄「肉麻」，手上卻抱得更緊，他想起以前唐毅沒有安全感，喜歡看他吃醋，看他在乎，然而現在，唐毅也有了陪伴他的能力，唐毅給他的愛，是那樣堅定而可靠，讓他能在風雨中屹立不搖，面對每一次的挑戰，是他恆久的避風港，永遠為他點一盞光明。

————————————————————————————————  
「唐毅，有沒有別的可以吃？」  
「你想吃什麼？」  
「辣味香腸麵疙瘩配大罐可樂。」  
「小罐。」  
「蛤……可是……」  
「不然就把可樂刪掉。」  
「好啦好啦！小罐就小罐嘛！」  
「……好，我去做。」  
「歐耶！你最好啦！」  
「只有今天。」  
「哼，小氣。」  
時針指在孤單的數字一上，雖是亞熱帶的台北，但此時也已寒風颼颼，漆黑天幕裡高掛著一彎無聲的冷月，窗外月華似雪，流光如霰，照得簾寒壁冷，但屋裡黐黏在一起的兩個人影，正分享著一鍋湯，一碗麵疙瘩，配著細細碎碎情人的低語。

\--完


End file.
